A Dream Come True In a Scary Way
by beginnerwriter0321
Summary: A girl loves the Harry Potter world and dreams she can enter it. So she decides to start writing a fanfic. Then one night after updating it, she walks into her room with a strange light and wakes up in a different world. First Fanfic help appreciated... AU!
1. The Dream

_**9Disclaimer:**_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling; various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books; and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_The Wizarding World is unknown to some and then to the others they think they know everything. What would happen if a girl, that has read all the books and memorized them, and she thought she knew __everything__ about the Wizarding World, was transported there, theoretically, of course?_

Currently, she lives in our world, the real world, the world where the Wizarding World is mainly known to many as "Harry Potter and the series". This girl loves that world, so much that she wishes upon a star every night that she could go into this world. She thinks of what she would love to change, if she ever gets there.

Her friends are getting really tired of her living in her fantasy world. They wish she would come back to the "real world." Some of her friends have told her that the characters have to die for a reason. This girl is so stubborn and in love with the Wizarding World that she blows them off, but in her heart she knows that they're right. She just can't or won't believe it. She loves the story to her it is the greatest ever.

Finally, to stop stressing out her friends, she decides that since she can't go into the "world" she would start writing about how she would want the story to go or wishes it would. As her story progresses her friends see a change in her and love it. But, on her story she gets to the fifth year and stops. Not because she ran out of ideas. Oh no, but, because her wish comes true. She gets transported there. And that's where my story begins.

"Today was a good day at Hogwarts, even though that miserable old toad was still there. The students were trying relentlessly to get rid of her. The Weasley twins were making a fortune. They gave some of it away for free, because, they too were trying to get rid of her. But she seemed like she was never going to leave."

_She sat staring at her computer screen deciding how to continue this chapter. She couldn't think of anything else so she saves it and closes down her computer. She gets up from the computer chair; she lets out a yawn and stretches. She looks around and sees that the rest of her family has already gone to sleep. She lets out a little giggle and decides to join them. She slowly walks to her room, and stops right outside her door. She sees a strange light illuminating from the bottom of the door. But she blows it off because she remembers she left her lava lamp on, as she opens the door._

_Looking around her room, she sees her lava lamp on. As the door closes behind her, she walks into the room to shut off the lava lamp. She makes her bed so she can have all the blankets just right to sleep. After the bed is made she goes over to the light switch and turns it off. The mysterious light was still there. She frowns to herself but thinks it might be a light coming from the outside. She looks outside the window for the source. Finally, she gives up. She lies down underneath her covers and goes to sleep._

"Do you think she's okay?" A male voice asks.

"No she is not, or she wouldn't be sleeping in the woods." A woman's voice says.

"Sorry." the male voice mutters.

"Can we poke her with a," Another male voice asks.

"Stick, to wake her up?" Another male asks completing the other male voice speech. For some odd reason the two males was ping-pong-ing their speech.

"NO!" The woman exclaims, "But I would appreciate if you two would pick her up."

She doesn't like strange people picking her up so she opens her eyes and says "Nope, that's quite alright. I'll get up myself." Everyone jumps from surprise.

She sits up. There in front of her were four red heads. There stood two males that look almost identical, another male a little taller and an elderly woman who is much shorter.

"Well, hello dear are you alright?" the woman asks her with a smile on her face.

The girl looks around and notices what the red heads said was true. She was in the woods. She just realizes that the people had an accent that she couldn't place, just yet. And that all the people look really familiar. "No, actually I'm not. I have no idea how I got here."

All the boys look at each other. The elderly woman still has a smile on her face but it drops a little. "Well then please tell us where you live and we can help you get there."

The girl debates with her self as to whether to tell them or not. Finally she thought that it couldn't hurt since she had no clue where she was, she told them. This time they all look at each other.

"Dearie, can you tell us where that is located?"

"Platte City," The girl replied wondering why they would ask that.

"And where is that located?"

The girl gives them a funny look, and says "Missouri."

The boys all fell down. Then the lady asks "In America?"

"Yes."

They were looking at each other again, but this time the girl was fed up with it. "What's wrong with ya'll?!" she exclaims

The boys lightly chuckled. "Well you see…" one of the boy's starts to say. But the twins butts in saying, "You're not in."

"America anymore,"

With that she faints. She just had to much shock on her. Because at that point she realizes she was talking to some of the Weasley's, a.k.a Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley. She drew the conclusion that she was in the Wizarding world, of Harry Potter. She also realizes her dream has come true, but they probably wouldn't believe her and she might be there either at the start of their fifth year or at the end. She hopes the start of the year and that she could go to Hogwarts with everyone.

She raises her arm to touch her head with her hand. Then she slowly sits up. She opens her eyes and looks around, and she doesn't see anybody. 'Where am I?' She looks around and sees stuff that belongs in a house. Like a chair, a clock, a lamp, table, yarn, and the famous fireplace. She moves her legs over the edge of the couch, and sits up. 'I am so sore. I wonder who moved me, or if they used a magical spell to lift me. Since you know I passed out.' She slowly tries to stand. She succeeds; she throws herself a little party. But, continues on her way to find the Weasley's. She looks into the kitchen and sees Mrs. Weasley at the stove cooking.

"Excuse me," the girl says trying to get her attention.

Mrs. Weasley turns around and sees the girl. "Oh, dearie, are you alright?" she asks moving away from the stove.

"Yea, I was just in shock." the girl replies.

"I'm so sorry; the boys are just a little insensitive and can't keep their mouths shut." She said shaking her head.

"That's alright ma'am." The girl says and starts looking around and sees boxes. "Are you moving?" she asks.

Mrs. Weasley looks around the room and chuckles, "Oh, we are just relocating for the summer. The man that is relocating us is the man that you need to see and he'll be here soon." When she finished saying this her face seemed like she just realized something. "Oh, my, I haven't introduced myself have I?" She shakes her head to herself and says, "My name is Molly Weasly. You may call me Mrs. Weasley though. What is your name?"

"My name Karmylle." the girl replies

"It is very nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley says and comes over and gives Karmylle a hug. At this time the fireplace lights up. Karmylle, not expecting this, jumps. Mrs. Weasley feels this and releases her and says "Oh, that's the 'Floo' it's how…" She trails off realizing that she doesn't know if Karmylle is a witch or not.

"Molly," a male voice says.

"Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley says with a bright smile.

Karmylle turns around to look at Dumbledore. He looks sort of like the man they have in the movies. The man looks his age, but probably ten years younger. He has long white hair and a beard to match. The beard didn't look fake at all. He looks at Karmylle and says, "So this is the girl you found in the woods."

"Yes," Molly answers. But he never stops looking at Karmylle.

"Well, I am going to take a walk with her around your property to learn more about her and to find out some things." he says with a twinkle in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley nods her head. He gestures to her to go out the door, she does.

She walks outside and stands by the left side of door, Dumbledore then walks out. He turns toward Karmylle and tells her to follow him. They start walking in silence for a while. He leads her to what looks like an apple orchard.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Dumbledore asks, as he turns towards Karmylle.

"Sir, I have no idea. The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed." Karmylle tells him. This leaves him silence for a little bit.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Do you know if you have any magical powers?"

"No sir, I do not know."

Then he was silent for a little bit more. This made Karmylle very nervous. Internally she was debating whether or not to tell him, what she knew or not.

"Well, were we are going to go to somewhere it has magic in it and we need to find out if you have magic or not."

"How are we going to do that?" Karmylle asks, curious.

Dumbledore looks at her and says "I need you to hold on to me tight." Karmylle hesitates but takes a step forward and grabs around his waist.

"You will feel a little pressure but it shouldn't bother you too much." he tells her and starts to apparate.

A/N: Thank you for being patient and I suck as an author but I'm trying. What is a Mary Sue? Yea, I should know what that means but I don't, it kind of sucks that I don't and well yea. Well I hope it didn't change that much and it flows better. But yea umm…. Tell me what's up with and it what not. 


	2. The Hat

_**Disclaimer:**_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling; various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books; and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"Well, were we are going to go to somewhere it has magic in it and we need to find out if you have magic or not."

"How are we going to do that?" Karmylle asks, curious.

Dumbledore looks at her and says "I need you to hold on to me tight." Karmylle hesitates but takes a step forward and grabs around his waist.

"You will feel a little pressure but it shouldn't bother you too much." he tells her and starts to apparate.

They land a few feet from Hogwarts and what a sight!

Karmylle looks at the castle in amazement. Then she remembers that in one of the books it says that muggles see a run down building. She looks to Dumbledore. He looks at her and says, "Can you see it?"

Karmylle nods her head. Dumbledore starts walking forward. He turns back to her and says "Please follow me towards the building."

She hurries to catches up with him. Her thoughts were racing a thousand miles per minute. The main two thoughts that keep popping up were: Why are we going to Hogwarts? Isn't Hogwarts in some type of hibernation during the summer? She wants to voice some of the questions, but she didn't know if she should tell him or not. She calms herself down in time to see that they were at the front doors to Hogwarts. The sight is more than amazing it is breathtaking.

"This is a school," Dumbledore explains eliminating all the questions and thoughts going through Karmylle's head. "The school is called Hogwarts. This is where all the magically gifted go."

He stops looking at the doors of the school and looks at Karmylle. She feels his eyes on her, she then turns towards him. When she looks at him, he says "When we enter the school you will see some things you have never seen before. But do not be scared, for I am with you and no harm shall come to us.

Karmylle doesn't know how to respond, she just nods her head. Dumbledore smiles and turns back to the doors and raises his arm. The doors open to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

The sight was unbelievable; the movies do not do it justice. There is no way to describe it. The place makes you feel at home the moment you enter into its halls. It makes you feel like you've needed this place for a long time and now you've finally found it. It makes you feel like you have filled a void inside you.

"Wow," Karmylle says in awe. Dumbledore chuckles lightly but doesn't say anything more.

Dumbledore starts walking forward and Karmylle follows him. They walk through the halls for a while. All Karmylle can do is look around at all the pictures that are sleeping and the ones moving and the ones talking to each other. Some of the pictures acknowledge her and Dumbledore some stay oblivious.

Then they stop in front of the gargoyle. "This leads to my office and it is password protected. The password changes over the school year, so no need to memorize it."

He says 'Peach rings.' and the gargoyle spins around and reveals a staircase. Dumbledore begins to ascend it and Karmylle follows. When they were at the top of the stairs, more pictures were moving. And again most of them were sleeping. They enter Dumbledore's office. Now the directors got his office right in the movies. But it is a little more extravagant.

By his desk Karmylle sees Fawkes. He sees them and makes his little bird cry and flew over to Dumbledore. After greeting Dumbledore he flew over to Karmylle and lands on her shoulder. She is frozen in place.

"It's alright he won't hurt you," Dumbledore says trying to reassure her. Because he as never known Fawkes to do that to just anybody. He was trying to hide his smile, because now he knows that she is magic.

Fawkes rubs against Karmylle and then flies back to his perch. "Please sit down." Dumbledore says gesturing to a chair.

Karmylle sits down and asks "How are we going to find out if I am magical or not?"

"There are three things I can and will be checking." he replies not mentioning Fawkes has already confirmed that she is. But, he wanted to do the other three things, to make sure. He walks over to a pedestal type thing. Once he gets in front of the pedestal a huge book appeared. He opens the book and looks inside. He isn't at all surprised when he sees her name and a 15 by it but he doesn't know how to spell her name so he asks her. She tells him and it confirms it, more.

"One thing is done."

"What is that book?"

"This book tells me all the newborn magic wielders that have arrived in the world. I was a little surprised to see your name but, it has your age next to it."

Karmylle nods her head, Dumbledore chuckles. Then he walks over to his shelves and pulls down a raggedy pointy hat. Karmylle immediately recognizes it as the 'Sorting Hat', she gasps. Luckily Dumbledore is talking to the hat and doesn't hear. After he finishes talking to the hat and brings it in full view of Karmylle.

"I am going to place this hat on your head do not be afraid of it for it will not harm you." He then places the hat onto her head.

"Hmm… very interesting, you know the future but it is unsure"

"Can he hear" She asks through her mind.

"No he cannot."

"Should I tell him or anybody else what I know?" she asks uncertain.

"That is up to my child. For, you are one of the few I will have trouble placing."

At this moment fear seizes her. She doesn't know what house she wants to be in. She has always wanted to be in Slytherin but being in Gryffindor would benefit her so much more.

"I see you do not know where you want to go."

She shakes her head. The hat took a little more time to decide and then says. "You should tell them what you feel necessary and I do believe you will make the right choice. So I will place you in 'Gryffindor'. Do your best," he adds as Dumbledore takes off the hat.

"Now we will gather your supplies you will need over the summer, that way you will be able to catch up to the others. I will ask some people who will be staying with you to help with your schooling." he said heading over to the fireplace.

"How will we do that?" Karmylle asks even more curious

"We will be going to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore answers with a smile on his face.

A/N: Sorry for the bold type last time. I am not going to bold this one as you can see. Suggestions are welcomed they help me improve. And thank you for the four first reviewers because of you I updated. I know that isn't a lot but to me that is. So thank you. Keep them coming, and tell your friends. LOL! No really. And if Dumbledore seems little OOC I'm sorry I'm trying to keep him in character, so if you see him out of it tell me so I can fix it. Thank you for reading and sorry for so long!! Well I'm not going to change the author's notes for I am grateful to my reviewers and such. I'm sorry it has taken a while but things happen. You Never Know!


	3. The Wand

_**Disclaimer:**_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling; various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books; and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

She shakes her head. The hat takes a little more time to decide and then says, "You should tell them what you feel necessary and I believe you will make the right choice. I will place you in 'Gryffindor'. Do your best," he adds as Dumbledore takes off the hat.

"Now we will gather your supplies you will need over the summer, that way so you will be able to catch up." he said heading over to the fireplace.

Dumbledore goes and stands by the fireplace and pulls out a bag of powder. "This is called Floo Powder. Some wizard and witches travel this way with their kids when they are too young to apparate. You'll learn how to apparate later," Dumbledore explains.

Karmylle drowns him out to think about some very important decisions. She thinks about telling Dumbledore about where she comes from and that there this world is a book. Then, she remembers he uses people to his advantage. He might not look like it but he does. Take Snape for an example. She then decides she was not going to tell him but she would possibly tell Hermione to get some opinion on the subject, since she IS going to be in Gryffindor. Karmylle wants to become friends with the trio, also with the others and the twins, plus make new ones. She wants to try her hardest to change some things mostly for the better.

Karmylle's minds racing, but it calms down. Finally her thoughts come back to Dumbledore, if she was going to keep her secrets from him, Snape or any other Legilimens. She needs to get a book on Occlumency, so she could keep her thoughts to herself.

"Karmylle, are you ready? Do you understand the procedure?" Dumbledore asks curious why she's not paying attention

"I think I get it." Karmylle answers hesitantly. Dumbledore nods his head and holds up the bag of powder. Karmylle takes a handful and steps into the fireplace. She then says, "Diagon Alley" and whoosh she is gone.

She lands on the other side and starts to look around. She notices she was in a store with a lot of books. She starts to drift away from the fireplace to look at all the book. The fireplace then makes another sound. Dumbledore glides out of the fireplace and looks around for Karmylle.

"Were you going to leave by yourself?" Dumbledore asks

"I'm sorry. I'm just into books and wanted to look around." Karmylle says looking down, like she was caught doing something bad.

"I understand. After we get your wand I'll let you come back here and get some books you want. But, you have to pass it by me. To make sure it won't harm you." He states with a little chuckle.

Dumbledore goes to the exit with Karmylle right on his heels. They enter Diagon Alley and continue down to Ollivanders the wand shop. Once they enter the shop Mr. Ollivander came out from the back. Once he sees Dumbledore he immediately says "If you are here to bring me more warnings about You-Know-Who, don't worry about it."

"I am not. I am here to help this young lady find her first wand." he says pulling Karmylle in front of him.

"Hello, young lady. Hold on one minute." Mr. Ollivander says walking to the back of his shop. After a little while he comes out with many different wands. He starts to hand her wand after wand not finding a match. He goes through all except three of them. He looks at all three and then at Karmylle and shakes his head.

Karmylle picks up the first one and nothing happens. She sits is back down then she picks up the second one. She fills with warmth. Mr. Ollivander does not seem happy, but the expression doesn't last except for a second.

"Ah, her first wand," Dumbledore says reaching into his robes and pulls out a bag. "How much does it cost?"

"The wand is 7 galleons." Mr. Ollivander replies.

"Here you go." Dumbledore says and hands him some gold pieces. Then he exits the store. Karmylle starts to follow but Mr. Ollivander stops her.

"The wand is 12 inches made with willow wood, two phoenix feathers and a heartstring of a dragon. The color is a strange oddity of it. No other wand I have sold has been bluish-gray or matched the color of the owners eyes. Also this wand was just made and it shouldn't be ready for about another 7 years. Be very careful with it." He says looking straight into her eyes. Then he allows her to leave the store.

When she exits the store she can't find Dumbledore. She decides to go back to the book store. When she enters the book store, she still can't find him. Karmylle starts looking around and finds a book titled Beginner Occlumency. She picks it up and starts looking at it. 'This seems like a good book to help me.'

Karmylle looks around at other books and find Hogwarts: A History. She looks around at other books but she sees Dumbledore. She thinks it is time to go. She heads over to the fireplace, with the books in tow.

"So have you found a couple of books you're interested." A voice over her shoulder asked.

"Well, I was just looking but I would like to get them." she says turning around. In front of her was Dumbledore.

"We can get it. Though I think it'll be a little advanced for you." he said putting it into a basket with more books. "Do you want any other books?"

Karmylle looks at all the books he had and asks. "Are all those for me?" He nods his head. "No, I think that'll be plenty and if I do I'll ask you later, Okie dokie?"

"Okie dokie, what does that mean?" Dumbledore asks looking puzzled.

"It means ok." Karmylle answers.

He nods his head in understanding and then asks "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm by the fireplace, because I thought you were ready." Karmylle says.

"Well, we have to pay for the books first." Dumbledore replies.

Karmylle's face heats up, while Dumbledore is smiling. He leaves her and walks up to the counter. As he is paying for the books Karmylle looks around. She spots a boy with blonde hair. She doesn't know if it is Malfoy or not. Karmylle doesn't want to leave the fireplace, so she stays put. Good thing she did, he seems to have spotted her and was looking at books by her. Karmylle doesn't know if it was a coincident or not. She backs against the wall so he wouldn't actually run into her. But he somehow managed it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Karmylle apologizes, not wanting to make any complications.

He turns around and looks her up and down, and just shrugs his shoulders. "It's fine. Who are you by the way?" he asks with a curious expression.

"Karmylle time to go," Dumbledore says as he comes to stand by her. "Draco, nice to see you." He tells Draco politely.

Malfoy scowls and walks away. "Did you tell him anything?"

"No, you came and saved me before I could say anything."

"Fine lets go." He says heading to the store exit.

'Either he missed me when I said he came to save me. Or he is ignoring it.' Karmylle thinks to herself.

He exits the store with her on his heels. He leads her to the end of the alley and tells her that they are going to apparate again. Karmylle inward groans, she doesn't like to apparate that well. She grabs a hold of him and they reappear on a dark and dreary street. Karmylle looks around and sees a street sign. On the street sign it says 'Grimmauld Place.'

"Karmylle I need you to read this piece of paper and memorize it." Dumbledore says holing out a piece of paper. She takes it and reads it. It says '_The headquarters of the order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

Finally, she found out where she was LONDON. Also she was thinking that she could finally meet the Weasley's formally, Hermione, plus all of the other members of the order.

Dumbledore interrupts her thoughts with "You are going to have to introduce yourself to everyone but don't tell the order members anything. I will tell them about you and what I want them to know right now. You may tell them more, later if you want. I'll leave you a note of what I tell them."

'This is going to be a long night,' she thought. But Dumbledore voiced it. She looks at him with surprise.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. But in between playing rugby and getting grounded. There is no way around it. I need help with some ideas for farther along please help just tell me something I should do I will either put it in here or not. But I've been having brain farts. Oh and you pronounce Karmylle's name like this Car-Mel, Sorry for not telling earlier. Oh and the four people who first reviewed were Charmagne, MissmouseMeg, CrayonsPink, -X-Nefertiri-X-. Thank you for staying faithful and I hope not to disappoint. Well thanks for reading any mistakes tell me! Cause I can revise and redo!

WOW I revised it! Yeppers just adding a little here and there next is a new chapter kill me when finished and that might take a while so yea sorry for everything.


	4. The House

_**Disclaimer:**_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling; various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books; and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

"Karmylle I need you to read this piece of paper and memorize it." Dumbledore says holing out a piece of paper. She takes it and reads it. It says _'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._'

Finally, she found out where she was, LONDON. Also she was thinking that she could finally meet the Weasley's, formally, Hermione, plus all of the other members of the Order.

Dumbledore then interrupts her thoughts with "You are going to have to introduce yourself to everyone but don't tell the Order members anything for now. You may tell the Order more, later, if you would like. I'll leave you a note of what I tell them, though."

'This is going to be a long night,' she thinks. But Dumbledore voices it. She looks at him with surprise.

He ignores he look and says, "Come along we need to get this over with." He sighs as he sweeps across the street.

They reach the door to the house and Dumbledore knocks a rhythm on it, which Karmylle couldn't quite catch. The door slowly opens. Dumbledore steps into the hallway with Karmylle on his heels. They walk towards a door at the end of the hallway, it opens.

"Dumbledore, you're here!" A female voice Karmylle thinks is Mrs. Weasley exclaims.

"Yes, Molly dear and I brought our dear Karmylle. Take her to her room and let her settle down."

"Yes sir. Follow me, Karmylle" Mrs. Weasley says walking around Dumbledore. Dumbledore enters into the kitchen and closes the door.

She leads Karmylle up a set of stairs, with a curtain on the wall, then down a long hallway to a door on the right.  
"This is going to be your room, my dear." She says as she opens the door.

No one else is in there. That gives Karmylle a start so she asks, "Am I not sharing a room with anybody?"

"Dumbledore said he doesn't want you to share a room, in case something happens. I really don't know why he is secretive about this. But dearie, I'm sure he has a reason for it. I wouldn't worry anything about it." Mrs. Weasley answers with a deep expression that is unreadable.

"Thank you, but if you need me to I am willing to share a bedroom."

"No, it is fine. He said to give you a room to yourself. We'll make do," she puts down Karmylle's items and goes back down the hall way.

Karmylle takes most of her belongings into the room. She starts to wander around the room. All that is in there is a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a desk. She puts the bag with books onto the table and starts to unload it. She places them with the covers facing up and puts the bag onto the floor next to it. She exits back out into the hallway looking at the floor, and bums into something.

"Hello, I see…" A male voice says

"That we had no need…" Another one states

"To poke you with a stick." They say in unison.

Karmylle looks up a little scared. Then she recognizes the red headed twins. "Oh, hello, thank you for not poking me with a stick. I appreciate it."

They look at each other with questionable expressions on their brows. "Ok well, can you…"

"Tells us anything about yourself?"

"Not right now," Karmylle replies seriously.

"Why not?" one of the twins asks.

"Why should I tell you anything about me, when you haven't even introduced yourselves to me? It is considered rude to ask questions of another person before introducing their selves first. "

They look at each other and like some sort of unspoken thing the one on the left, the cuter one says "I'm Fred."

"I'm George," the one on the left says.

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Karmylle. I am going to be attending Hogwarts in the fall. I will be in the same year as your brother Ron. I would also appreciate if whatever I tell you, you will keep it to yourselves."

"Why should we do that?" George asks.

"You are not going to ping pong your speech anymore?" She asks

"We don't always do that," Fred says. "But, he is asking the truth. Why should we do something for you when you have done nothing for us?"

"Hmm... I never really thought of that. You are of age right?"

"Yea, but why does that matter?"

"Well, I have never been to a magic school. Dumbledore said that he would have people help me train to get caught up."

At that they both laughed. In between giggling fits they were trying to tell her that the why they would do that at all. They are screw-ups and they get asked to do nothing important to the family.

"Well they might not be asking you but I am. They would only teach me things that are taught at the school."

Both of the twins straighten up at that. "You want us to teach you stuff that they don't teach?" George asks.

"No, I want you to teach me things that you know that I will learn later. This year, as I understand it, is not a time for someone new to things to be here? It is a time for evil and I want to be able to defend myself of that evil."

They both look at her with their mouths open. "What do you know?" Fred asks

"A lot more than either of you and I can share my knowledge; also I did not learn these things by using your," using her hands doing the quote marks, "extendable ears."

They both almost lose their pants, and go back into their ping-pong speech. "How do you…"

"Know about those?"

"I'll tell you more once we have something we can trade for it, Ok?" she asks sticking out her hand.

The twins look at each other and nod their heads. "We agree." They both stick out their hands and they all shake on it.

"Well we have to be going before the others come." George states.

"And we have to get outreaching material together." Fred says as they leave the room.

Karmylle shakes her head and sits down in the chair facing her desk. She opens "Hogwarts, A History" and starts to read it. Karmylle is a fast reader. She has finished the first four Harry Potter books in a day with taking breaks, and she had time to spare afterwards. She was very far into the book when she heard a knock on the door. She puts the book down and goes to answer it. There in front of her stood Hermione. "Hello, come in."

A/N: Well, hello again. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this installment. YAY for Winter Break. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. The next chapter is Karmylle making more promises and trying to get more teachers that Dumbledore did not assign. Maybe more will happen but I don't know she might meet Harry in the next chapter but I think the next one will be more likely. Yeppers! Well until next time and thank you for still being here and sorry don't mean to disappoint.


	5. The Meal

"I'll tell you more once we have something we can trade for it, Ok?" she asks sticking out her hand.

The twins look at each other and nod their heads. "We agree." They both stick out their hands and they all shake on it.

"Well we have to be going before the others come." George states.

"And we have to get outreaching material together." Fred says as they leave the room.

Karmylle shakes her head and sits down in the chair facing her desk. She opens "Hogwarts, A History" and starts to read it. Karmylle is a fast reader. She has finished the first four Harry Potter books in a day with taking breaks, and she had time to spare afterwards. She was very far into the book when she heard a knock on the door. She puts the book down and goes to answer it. There in front of her stood Hermione. "Hello, come in."

"Hello, what a wonderful book you are reading." Hermione stated with a nervous laugh.

"Did you lose the draw?" Karmylle asks

"The draw?"

"Between you and your friends."

"No, why would you think that. I came here because I heard that you were here. Thought you needed to be welcomed by a kid and not a grown-up slash teacher."

"The twins have already came by and talked to me." Karmylle stated with a grin.

'Those two are trouble.' Hermione stated in her bossy voice.

"Oh, I know. But I still need their help."

"Why would you need their help?"

"They can do magic outside of the school and help me. Plus I sort of rather have people close to my age help me catch up."

"I can do that!" Hermione stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"How, you're not of age."

"Because…"

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Want to finish what you were saying?"

"Someone is at the door." She stated in barely a whisper.

Karmylle leaves Hermione and open the door. There stands Sirius Black. In his worn out clothes and shaggy hair. Karmylle had to hide the urge she had; all she wanted to do was smile a huge smile.

"Dinner is ready and here is a note from Dumbledore. He said read it whenever you are comfortable." He handed the Karmylle the note. "Now let's go eat.

Karmylle starts to head out of the door and turns around to see if Hermione would be following. I must warn you," Sirius said as we followed him down the staircase with the picture of his mother on it. "We had another guest that just came yesterday. He wasn't really too happy with any of us yesterday. Is he any better today, Hermione?"

"He is actually talking to us today." She stated

"Well, Karmylle that means you get to meet the one and only, Mr. Harry Potter!" Sirius said with a big grin on his face, as he opened the door to the dining room revealing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, the twins, Ginny Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius first walked in to the chattering dining room followed by Hermione and then Karmylle. After both feet into the dining room, the room fell silent.

"Hello how is everyone this evening?" Karmylle asked with a scared smile plastered to her face.

"Hello, dearie. How are you? What house are you in? Dumbledore didn't want to tell us. He said it would be better for you to tell us."

"That was very thoughtful of him! But the hat decided after the difficult task to place me in the lovely house of…" All of the kids leaned forward. "Gryffindor."

The twins whooped and hollered and let out big grins. Sirius had a big grin on his face that frightened Karmylle a bit. Hermione, Ron and Harry had small smiles, they huddle their heads together and were whispering.

"That is great." Fred finally said breaking the laughing silence.

"We get to help you at school!" George said and then the boys high fived.

"Yea, that sounds like a god plan." Karmylle said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Do NOT get her into any trouble." Mrs. Weasley said facing the boys.

"Yes, ma'am" the twins replied in unison.

"Let's sit down and eat." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face.

Everyone sat down and there was only a seat between the twins.

"Is it ok if I sit between you two? Or is that seat saved for someone?" Karmylle asked.

They nodded their head and Karmylle went a sat down by them. As soon as the first set of food hit the table conversations sky rocketed. They included Karmylle in the conversations too. She was having some trouble keeping up, but Hermione was helping explain some things during the conversations. They were still talking when everyone was done with dinner. Knocking was heard. The conversations quieted down, but did not completely stop. Lupin got up to answer the door. Everyone heard arguing down the hall. Sirius got up to see what was going on. Before he could leave the room Severus Snape swept through the door.

"What do we owe this pleasure, Severus?" Sirius asked gritting his teeth.

"Dumbledore, told me to come and give our newest fifth year a lesson. That way she is not too far behind the rest of the children." He stated 'matter of fact,' but that gleam in his eyes spelled something else out. "Also I am to start my lessons with Mr. Potter as well. Both of you follow me."

"Don't you think it is a little late for this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It is never too late to protect our young."

*What an odd thing got Snape to say. What does he want?* Karmylle thought to herself about the out of character of one Severus Snape.

With that, he swept out the door, his cape billowing behind him. Harry looked back to Sirius. He nodded his head forward as if saying to follow him. Harry had a sour look on his face but started out the door. Karmylle stood there frozen, wondering why she needed to learn Occulemency.

"Karmylle, you should get moving and follow them." Mrs. Weasley said gently pushing Karmylle out the door.

Karmylle hurried down the hallway looking for the people. She sees them arguing in a doorway. "Do I need to come back?" she asked shyly.

"No, both of you get in the room I will explain what is going on!" Snape snapped in an irritated voice.

Once they had all entered the room and the door closed Snape spoke.

A/N: Has come to my attention that I haven't updated in 2 years…. Wow, I am so sorry. I am making my first update now! Sorry that it is so short promise the next one will be longer. Also, I know that I am going out of the order of the book sorry for that but I think that it is going better with my story. Also I don't have the book memorized and do not have it right now… so sorry!


	6. The Book

"Don't you think it is a little late for this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It is never too late to protect our young." Snape snapped.

*What an odd thing got Snape to say. What does he want?* Karmylle thought to herself about the out of character of one Severus Snape.

With that, he swept out the door, his cape billowing behind him. Harry looked back to Sirius. He nodded his head forward as if saying to follow him. Harry had a sour look on his face but started out the door. Karmylle stood there frozen, wondering why she needed to learn Occlumency.

"Karmylle, you should get moving and follow them." Mrs. Weasley said gently pushing Karmylle out the door.

Karmylle hurried down the hallway looking for the people. She sees them arguing in a doorway. "Do I need to come back?" she asked shyly.

"No, both of you get in the room I will explain what is going on!" Snape snapped in an irritated voice.

Once they had all entered the room and the door closed Snape spoke.

"Potter you need to learn this because Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord may be able to enter your mind. Dumbledore believes that when he tried to kill you that the Dark Lord made a link between the two of you with out knowing it. With the arrival of this young lady he believes that your mind needs to be better protected." Snape turned away from the shocked Harry and looked at Karmylle. "Dumbledore says that your mind is well protected because he cannot get inside of it. But he said that you bought a beginners book to Occlumency and would like me to help you, with that and other studies. Not that I did not protest enough." With that he pulled out a bag.

"I will be helping you individually. While I am helping Potter, Karmylle I am giving you some assignments to see how much you know about the wizarding world." He pulled out a book and sat it in front of Karmylle. "There are 394 pages in this book. I do not expect you to get them all done tonight. But you are allowed to work on the book on your own time as well. But you have to help with the cleaning and everything else that needs to be done in the house. Please leave me and Potter to work. Do not tell anyone what is going on. Not even your two best friends." With that he turned to Harry and dismissing Karmylle.

Karmylle returned to the kitchen because she believed that no one wold be in there. She was right. She got to work on her 'homework' that the ever so kind professor gave her. She was reading over some of the questions and thought the first couple of pages were what most 1st years would learn at the end of the year. Karmylle flipped to the last few pages and saw that they had weird questions. One was 'What is the scar above Dumbledore's knee?'

*Weird. I think they are trying to figure out what I know about all of them and such. I have to be carful around them.*

After the first 30 pages, Karmylle took a break. She didn't answer them all but she got most of them. She does not know how long it took her but she needed a break. She leaned back on her chair and saw a clock. It said 2:30 in the morning. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why hadn't Snape came for her yet.

Karmylle left the kitchen and went into the hallway. She heard voices coming from the room she was earlier with Snape and Harry.

"He has his hearing tomorrow. You kept him up until one in the morning. Why would you do such a thing." A voice Karmylle recognized as Sirius Black's.

"Because he doesn't understand!" Another voice that was easily recognized as Snape's.

"Are you going to do this to him tomorrow too?" Another voice chimed in sounding like the weary Remus Lupin.

"No," Snape snapped. "I am going to start earlier and hopefully he'll understand better tomorrow why this is so important."

The door swung open and Snape stormed towards the entrance of the house. He slammed the door shut after he left.

*Wow* Karmylle thought to herself. As she started towards the kitchen a voice spoke.

"Young lady what are you doing up this early?" Karmylle turned around and there stood Sirius.

"Haven't went to bed yet, sir." She replied.

He looked shocked. Which Karmylle thought was a bit weird for Sirius. Lupin came out and looked at Karmylle. "Why are you up so late, Karmylle?"

"Because Snape told me to go to the kitchen and work on the homework he gave me and that he would be right in there when he was doen with Harry. He thought it best if we do it separately. That way we would concentrate more or something. He didn't say that but I guessed it."

"You need to be going to bed so that you can help with the cleaning tomorrow." Lupin said yawning.

"I was wondering if I could go with Harry to his trial. That way he has a friend there. I know I wouldn't be his first choice. But we don't want Harry to think that he is alone now do we?" Karmylle asked.

Sirius and Lupin stared at each other, no knowing how to answer. The front door opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Dumbledore said with a smile. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Quite stunned actually." Lupin replied as he turned around and stepped to the side so that Dumbledore had the full view of Karmylle.

"Why are you still up dear?" Dumbledore asked with the same kind smile.

"Ask Snape about that book he gave me for homework." Karmylle replied with a smile to match Dumbledore's.

"Professor Snape, dear. I know all about it. I helped him make it." Dumbledore said and somehow his smile sparkled.

"Well thank you professor. But what does knowing 'where one of your scars are and what is it shaped like', have to do with the Wizardry world?"

"It's something you need to find out on your own dear." he said

"You're not going to tell me where your scar is or what it's shaped like are ya?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I saw Severus was quite displeased when he left here. Why is that?"

"He just let Harry go to sleep. Not even an hour ago. He has court in the morning. How is he suppose to be well rested with Snape getting inside his head. I disapprove of this." Sirius said turning around, shaking his head, after his tangent.

"I will speak to Severus about not keeping him up so late."

"Can I go with Harry tomorrow?" Karmylle asked.

All three heads snapped towards her.


	7. The Note

"It's something you need to find out on your own dear." he said

"You're not going to tell me where your scar is or what it's shaped like are ya?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I saw Severus was quite displeased when he left here. Why is that?"

"He just let Harry go to sleep. Not even an hour ago. He has court in the morning. How is he suppose to be well rested with Snape getting inside his head. I disapprove of this." Sirius said turning around, shaking his head, after his tangent.

"I will speak to Severus about not keeping him up so late."

"Can I go with Harry tomorrow?" Karmylle asked.

All three heads snapped towards her.

"I will speak to Severus about not keeping him up so late."

"Can I go with Harry tomorrow?" Karmylle asked.

All three heads snapped towards her.

Dumbledore gently smiled and his eyes twinkled at her. But somewhere she felt falseness in it. The two men looked towards one another astonished at her guts. They barely knew her and she was already sticking her nose where it does not belong.

"What makes you think…" Sirius started but was interrupted by the girl herself.

"One, I don't have a parent telling me otherwise. Two, I'm not an escaped criminal that would be killed on sight. And I am no threat to anyone but Voldemort and I would be more willing to go by your rules if you let me go. Also I think you are going about this all wrong anyways." She stated with a smile on her face.

Karmylle knew what she was going to do. She was going to help the others no matter what. They needed to not be left out. Harry Potter stopped having a child hood when Voldemort came back. The sooner the adults would tell him things the sooner he might be able to save his teen years. But Karmylle did not think that was possible. The book that Snape gave her changed her changed her tactics. She was going to do this the way she wanted and hopefully she wouldn't hurt anyone on the way. And she hoped that she would be able to save a few people on the way. She wished she had the books with her. That would be able to help in so many ways. But she was going to count on her memories and hopefully everyone that she tells will believe her without proof of the future. Her knowing the past might help a bit.

"If you can wake up on time," Dumbledore replied before anyone could ask questions. "Tell Arthur in the morning you two." He stated leaving to shocked men and one suspicious girl in the hallway.

Sirius was too stunned to say anything. "Better be off to bed then." Remus sighed.

Karmylle bounded up the stairs careful not to wake Sirius' mother. She made it to her room and collapsed on the bed and shut her eyes in frustration. That was one heck of the day, meeting so many people and not too many were asking questions. If they were asking questions they weren't asking them to her. Maybe they trust Dumbledore so blindly they will let a complete stranger into their lives. Karmylle reached into her pocket and pulled out the note that Dumbledore had left with Sirius for her.

Karmylle,

Please choose who you share your knowledge with wisely. I do not know all the details of who you are, but I do hope that you share it with us soon. I am glad I was able to 'save' you from Mr. Malfoy. But do not judge him because of the word of others. I do hope that you learn for yourself and are a bright student. This organization and is not to be talked of outside of this house. Each individual can tell them about themselves if they so require it. But do not 'push buttons' out of curiosity. Just like yourself many here have secrets that they wish to keep. I hope the Miss Granger will be able to help you catch up with all of the other students as well. There will be a few teachers coming and going. When they stop here asking them what first through fourths years know would be beneficial. I do hope that you catch up but we know not everyone can be Miss Granger. Good luck with your studies and Hogwarts may we speak soon.

-Headmaster Dumbledore

Karmylle sighed at the note; he must've read some of her mind. She was going to meditate as much as possible and get the Occulmency down. She was going to convince the others it would be a good idea as well. Hopefully they aren't spies put in to gather information for Dumbledore. She sighed again. Yes she wanted to change the events of the wizardry world, but not with so many complications and trust issues. Karmylle picked up a couple of books and made her way back downstairs. Sirius and Remus had seemed to make themselves scarce from the hallway and Karmylle made her way in to the kitchen.

Karmylle heard whisperings, she must've dozed off. She looked up rapidly not wanting to miss her chance. She saw Mr. Weasley and Harry arguing for a minute. "Everything ok?" Karmylle asked from her spot.

Harry looked annoyed at her. "We just didn't want to wake you, sorry. You can go back to sleep." Mr. Weasley said suspiciously.

Kamylle looked a little confused. "Did Mr. Lupin not tell you that I can come with you?"

Mr. Weasley looked worried. "He did."

Karmylle jumped up from the table and went over to them. "Why?" Harry asked eyeing her up and down.

"I know that your friends would not be able to come with you. I thought maybe you would like someone you can talk to." Karmylle said.

"I wish one of my friends could come instead of you." Harry said with a little less suspicion. "But that would be nice. Thank you." He said with a little smile.

Mrs. Weasley came over and started attacking Harry's hair. Mumbling something that Karmylle couldn't hear. Karmylle winked and smiled back to Harry and looked at Mr. Weasley. His old age showed on his face and he let out a sigh and turned back to the two.

"Well let's get going." Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch. "We're going to be early. But it is better than waiting hear and the others asking questions about Karmylle."

Everyone in the dining room Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley all wished him good luck. She followed them out the door, but was stopped by Sirius. "Don't try anything funny." He warned and sunk back in his seat. Karmylle rushed to Harry and Mr. Weasley.

She caught up to hear the end of the conversation. "Keep up Karmylle." Mr. Weasley said hand inside his jacket.

Karmylle knew what it was clenched on she stuck her hand in her pocket and gripped hers firmly. She almost laughed out loud at Mr. Weasley's fascination with the Muggle automatic ticket dispensers. When Harry told him that they were broken it didn't upset him one bit. He still found it very fascinating. Once they reached the sleeping looking guard they let Harry deal with the transaction. Seeing as Karmylle never messed with English money and Mr. Weasley wasn't good with Muggle money.

Five minutes later they were boarding the train. Harry seemed to want to talk to Karmylle but Mr. Weasley was anxious riding the train and kept counting down the stops until they were there. They made their way off the train and up an escalator. They had one brief moment of fear when Mr. Weasley asked where they were. He motioned for them to follow him after he had gotten his bearings. He started telling them about how he never used the visitor's entrance before.

Karmylle was looking around at the surroundings, she noticed they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub, and an overflowing dumpster. She was confused for a moment then Mr. Weasley stopped at an old red telephone booth. She remembered, at least they were taking the bathroom entrance.

A/N: I am looking for a beta for my story. I tried one out and they weren't what I was looking for. So if anyone knows anyone who is willing to help me on this story please don't hesitate to tell me! I am procrastinator and life is just full of stuff… Sorry it's been years and I suck! But I'll try to update every week from now on. Please help me out!

Just noticed I haven't answered any of my reviews so sorry everyone... This does take place in the 5th book. The timeline will be a little muddled with. I don't know if it'll go through more or not. Also I will describe Karmylle for everyone next chapter. This is really a trial and error thing. I really mean I would love to have help with this if anyone is interested.


	8. The Ministry

The Ministry

Karmylle was looking around at the surroundings; she noticed they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub, and an overflowing dumpster. She was confused for a moment then Mr. Weasley stopped at an old red telephone booth. She remembered, at least they weren't taking the bathroom entrance. Mr. Weasley motioned for them to go first. Karmylle caught a glimpse of herself in the window. Her hair was shoulder length a dark auburn in the light it has a glint of purple.

Today she was wearing something that she assumed Mrs. Weasley had picked out; it hung loosely from her frame. She wore a big sweatshirt that seemed handmade and the color of maroon. She had jeans she believes belongs to one of the girls, they were quite tight. She is a little bigger than the two petite girls. She sighed as she looked at her face once again. Her eyes were greyish blue and unbelievably dull looking, or so she believes. Behind her Mr. Weasley was dialing something on the phone. But she wasn't paying any attention to him. She was observing Harry. He looked nice in his suit that he chose to wear.

Karmylle jumped a little when a female voice began talking. Mr. Weasley stuttered a bit and introduced the two youngsters. There was a click and a rattle and two badges shot out of where the coin return was. The female voice stated that all visitors needed to submit their wands for inspection. Turning the badge over it looked just like a regular clip on pin. She put it on and steadied herself as the telephone began to move. It was complete blackness and the only sound was a dull grinding noise as the telephone booth sunk farther into the ground.

When they were able to see light again the woman's voice said, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

Mr. Weasley stepped out of the box first followed by Harry and then Karmylle. Karmylle's mouth hung open as she looked around herself. The movies did this no justice, just like Hogwarts. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart. Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall. (Taken directly from OotP)

Karmylle's wished her head could be like an owl's so she could around and keep an eye on everything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Focus,' Karmylle reminded herself. She was here to help keep Harry sane as his trial approached. She gently bumped into Harry and he turned and looked at her. She smiled and winked at him and he smiled back and blushed a little bit. Karmylle chuckled to herself and Harry turned back to Mr. Weasley ads he was directing them somewhere.

They approached a desk that said 'Security'. Karmylle pulled out her wand so they could inspect it, Harry did the same. "Your wand please," The man in the brightly colored robes said uninterested. The man looked at the wand with a great interest. "This is an odd wand." He voice becoming excited. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Sorry," the man mumbled. "Ten inches, phoenix core and something else, is it a dragon heartstring? Odd, been in use for a day." The man looked at Karmylle with confusion etched across his face. "Is this correct?"

"Yep," Karmylle said looking at the man with a blank look on her face.

"I keep this and you get this." He said handing her a piece of parchment.

Karmylle took a step to the side so Harry could produce his wand. The man didn't seem as interested in Harry's wand as he was Karmylles'. Harry gave the man his wand, "Eleven inches, phoenix core, been in use for four years. Is this correct?"

Harry replied that it was and they were about move on when the man said something not related to wands. Karmylle was still reeling over what the man had replied about her wand. Mr. Weasley gently grabbed Karmylle's and Harry's arm and guided them away from the man.

They eagerly followed Mr. Weasley away from the security guard. Harry made sure to stay close enough to Mr. Weasley and Karmylle, that way no one could be easily lost. Finally they made their way to a smaller hall where at least twenty lifts stood. The three of them went and joined the crowd around one of them. Mr. Weasley began talking to someone and Karmylle looked at Harry. He still looked like a nervous wreck.

"How ya holding up?" Karmylle asked Harry in a low tone.

"Not good," Harry replied. "I'm actually pretty scared seeing as this is the second time they have accused me of underage magic."

"Yea, you think that they would realize the folly in their system seeing as the first time it was a house elf. And wouldn't this be the third time?" Karmylle's brow scrunched up in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked her with his eyes wide in surprise.

Karmylle mentally slapped herself, how could be so stupid to let that slip. The conversation stopped for a moment when the lift's golden grill opened a crowd of witches and wizards, with Harry, Karmylle, and Mr. Weasley made their way onto the lift. Karmylle found herself smashed to the back of the lift right next to Harry; he was practically on top of her. Karmylle noticed that Harry's scar was showing. She reached up and brushed his hair to block it.

"There." She said giving him a small smile.

Harry reached up and touched his bangs mouthing 'Thank you.' His eyes starting to actually study the small witch in front of him.

The same voice from the phone booth spoke again. "Level seven, Department of Magical Sports and incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The door open and one of the wizards exited. "This department was probably going crazy last year." Karmylle said shaking her head. "Ya know with the fiasco with the tournament and everything. A fourteen year old, by golly." Karmylle looked at Harry and he was smiling to himself. She felt proud, getting him to smile and his mind off the trial.

The doors snapped shut and the lift began moving again. "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."

"Don't we learn Apparation next year?" Karmylle asked Harry.

He nodded his head as several paper airplanes flew into the lift. Mr. Weasley sensing the two teen's confusion replied, "Just Interdepartmental memos. We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable. Droppings all over the desks."

The two teens covered their mouths in laughter, Mr. Weasley seemed amused himself. The lift went to three more stops before only Karmylle, Mr. Weasley, Harry and a lone witch. Karmylle nudged Harry and smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up. He smiled back but kept his hands firmly to his sides.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." The lady's voice finally stated.

"This is us, you two. My office is on the other side of the floor."

"Mr. Weasley aren't we underground?" Harry asked as they passed a window with sunlight streaming through it.

"Yes, we are. Those are enchanted windows; Magical Maintenance decided what the weather we're getting every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay raise… Just round here."

They turned a corner and the sight of cubicles met them. Karmylle tried catching one of the memos that almost hit her in the head. Harry saw this and laughed. Mr. Weasley was oblivious and kept going. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS. Karmylle grinned to Harry.

"And this is the place that was trying to catch Sirius. I wonder how they catch anyone with this place looking like this." Karmylle said shaking her head.

Harry just eyed her not quite figuring her out. He didn't know how she knew most of what she did. She had only arrived one day after him and seemed to have most of everything figured out. Why did Professor Dumbledore tell her more than him? Why is Professor Dumbledore keeping him shut out? Harry was becoming more frustrated about everything. Harry was drawn out of his stupor when he noticed Mr. Weasley was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was going to say hi but Karmylle stopped him.

"Wait 'til later," she whispered to him. He looked at her confused once again. That seemed to be his facial expression when he was around her. He shook his head and followed behind Mr. Weasley and Kingsley.

Karmylle leaned over to Harry and whispered, "They don't work in the same department. And since the 'Minister,'" Karmylle said with a sneer. "Doesn't believe that Voldemort is back, they really can't be seen conversing about what really matters. They have to hide it in odd conversations. They could get in trouble for doing what they are doing."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked surprised.

Karmylle looked at him and made a surprising decision. "You think Voldemort sent the dementors after you right?"

Harry nodded his head. "Well your wrong." They made their way out of the cubicles and turned right into a dimly lit corridor. They arrived in front of a door that read, MISUSE OF MUGGLE ARTIFACTS.

Karmylle noted that the room itself seemed the size of the broom cupboard across the hall or slightly smaller than it. There was barely enough room for the three of them to even stand in it. The filing cabinets were overflowing with papers and everything. Karmylle found a little corner of the desk that was clear and sat on it taking more of the room in. She looked at Harry and he was looking around the room with excitement. Karmylle couldn't help but to smile at him. He seemed to sense and looked at her and smiled back.

"We haven't got a window. We've asked, but they don't seem to think that we need one. Have a seat, Harry. You ok Karmylle?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. She looked at Harry. Harry wanted to finish the conversation they started out in the cubicle but Karmylle shook her head. She leaned into him and said, "I'm not that fond of Professor Dumbledore, and I don't want much of what I know get back to him."

Harry sat back dumbfounded. How could anyone not like Professor Dumbledore? "Why?" He finally asked.

"Quick Harry, we should've been there five minutes ago!"

The man that just entered the room flattened himself against the filing cabinets as they rushed from the room. Karmylle mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten about this?

"Come ON!"

Karmylle looked at Mr. Weasley he was very angry with the lift.

"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years. I can't think why they're doing it down there – unless—but no…"

Karmylle knew what was going on, the Wizengamount. Harry of course had that confused expression on his face. If it wasn't such a serious situation Karmylle would've laughed. But she kept to a small smile on her face. "The Atrium" the same female voice replied once again. Karmylle was watching Harry making sure that he was alright. Mr. Weasley seemed the most agitated out of the three. Probably cause Harry doesn't understand what this means to him and because Karmylle knew what was going to happen.

"Department of Mysteries," The female voice said and Mr. Weasley ushered them off the lift. They ran down the corridor and towards the stairs. Karmylle shuddered as they passed the blank door knowing everything that could happen there and what is supposed to happen there. She makes a vow that it won't. Karmylle didn't listen to the mutterings that Mr. Weasley was saying as they descended the steps.

They stumbled to a halt in front of a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock. "Go on," he panted pointing at the door. "Get in there."

Harry looked scared for a moment. "Aren't – aren't you coming with me?"

"No, no. We're not allowed. Good luck."

"It's ok Harry just take deep breaths." Karmylle walked up to him and hugged him. He entered the doors.

Mr. Weasley looked at her. "Why did you want to come with him?"

She looked at Mr. Weasley and just shrugged.

"Did you know that you wouldn't be able to go in there?" He asked again.

"Mr. Weasley, I am the only one here without any parents, or guardians trying to look out for what's 'best'" Karmylle said using air quotes. "For me, he needed someone with him. He doesn't need to be isolated from everyone. He is a very brave young man who has stopped being a 'kid' long ago. You guys just need to see that. When someone has been through a lot, just like him they grow up fast. He saw a good friend die in front of him by the same people who murdered his parents."

Karmylle sighed and looked at Mr. Weasley. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret that I know."

Mr. Weasley looked taken a back. "I assure you Karmylle, that whatever you are talking about Albus knows what he is doing."

Just then Professor Dumbledore swept passed them. Mr. Weasley and he nodded at one another as they passed. Karmylle hung her head not meeting his eyes. He went into the room.

"Is this the door Harry will also be leaving from?" Karmylle asked ending the conversation from earlier.

"I believe so, yes." Mr. Weasley said rubbing his temple.

"I will wait right here." She flopped down by the wall and pulled out a book.

Mr. Weasley stood there stunned for a bit, not knowing what just happened.

A/N: There are quite a bit of quotes from the book, Order of the Phoenix, in this chapter, FYI. After the next chapter it will start being even more different from the book and I will get away from it. Should I make it more than just her POV? I sometimes stray from just hers. Just let me know, please and thank you. It's not a HarryXOC fanfic I don't think. I would rather her end up with someone else. We shall see where it leads before I decide. If you would like to tell me if you would like this to have some romance let me know, also let me know who you would like to see her with.


	9. The Questions

Karmylle laid in bed thinking about the previous day. It was Harry's trial. After the trial Harry looked worse than when it began. She didn't know what happened in there, she knew that he was forgiven of all charges and could go back to Hogwarts September first. Something kept nagging at her, the way he looked at her when he had come out of the trial. She made a small comment to him, only him. His eyes seem to burn through her, once they arrived back at Grimmuald Place, he demanded answers. She was saved when everyone rushed in and wanted to know what happened. Karmylle had quietly slipped away.

Lying on her bed she didn't know what she was going to tell them. All of it? No, definitely not. But she couldn't wrap her head around everything. She let out a sigh of frustration and hit her head against the pillow. A loud crack erupted in the room. Karmylle jumped out of her bed not used to the sound and fell onto the floors landing with a thud on her knees.

"We knew," a voice said with a chuckle.

"That we were," another voice added.

"Royalty," the voices said together.

"No need to bow." The first one finished.

Karmylle glared hard at the two red headed boys that stood in front of her.

"Mate, I think we should be dead." The first one staged whispered to the other.

Karmylle just huffed and got off the floor and climbed back onto her bed. She glared at the two intruders one more time and opened a book.

"Oy, come on we were just joking." Karmylle felt the edge of her bed dip down.

"Besides we want to know what happened on Monday, it's Friday. I mean Harry usually doesn't raise his voice at anyone."

"Plus you've been locked in here unless a professor was here to help you. You won't answer for anyone, not even mum." They both sat there waiting for her to respond.

Karmylle thinks that they were staring at her but she was still looking into her book. She felt the tears at the corner of her eyes pool. She didn't mean to upset Harry but after the trial he was just so down. She tried to cheer him up. It didn't work, she wasn't from here. She doesn't know anything and she is, was a Muggle and knows very little of this world but what's in the books.

"So…" One of the twins said moving closer to her.

"I made a mistake and said some things that I shouldn't." Karmylle looked up at the boys.

"Hey, no need to cry." One of them said and approached her and hugged her.

Karmylle shook her head. "I know a lot of things that could help, but they could also destroy everything. I just don't know what to do."

The tears started to fall. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The last few days she hadn't shed a single tear with all the emotions rising in her. The fear of letting down these people that she grew up knowing about and dreaming to meet. Fred and George looked at each other and sat there in silence.

The closest twin started patting her on the back, they were furiously whispering back and forth. The other twin quickly left the room.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked still awkwardly patting her back.

She shook her head and tried wiping away the tears. "It's ok. I'm ok now."

She moved out of the reach of the twin and went to her desk. Hermione came into the room in her pajamas. "What did you two do?"

She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Karmylle couldn't help but chuckle. Her hair was in disarray and she obviously had been sleeping. Karmylle wondered what time it was for a moment before Hermione stormed over to the remaining twin.

"Out, now!" She said storming up to the redhead.

He said a very quiet yes ma'am and left the room with a lingering look at Karmylle. Still sitting at her desk she waited for Hermione to leave. But it seemed that was the last thought on her mind.

"You've only been here a week and you've caused us a lot of headaches." She said shutting the bedroom door and then sitting on the bed.

Karmylle looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione sat there for a minute and looked at her. "Yes we need to study. Since I am up might as well do it now."

She moved off of the bed and went and stood next to Karmylle at the desk. "You ready?"

Karmylle didn't know what to say. Hermione pulled forward one of the first year books and started asking her what she knew about it. After the third book Hermione was shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Karmylle grabbed a few books and they made their way to the bed and began studying on it.

*Knock* *Knock*

Karmylle opened her eyes. She bolted up her and Hermione were sprawled across the bed with books all around them.

"Hermione," Karmylle said gently shaking her.

Hermione mumbled something incoherently. Karmylle sighed and got up from her bed. The knocking sounded once more on her door. She stretched and made her way to the door. Yawning as she opened it, she saw mess of red hair in front.

"Is Hermione in here?" A timid female voice asked trying to crane her neck around Karmylle.

Karmylle pushed the door open and stepped aside. "We fell asleep looking over some of the books."

Karmylle made her way to the desk and started straightening up everything. Ginny meanwhile woke up Hermione.

"Time for breakfast Hermione." Ginny said roughly pushing Hermione; she ended up falling off the bed.

Some mumbling was made on the floor that Karmylle couldn't understand but she chuckled anyways. She could only imagine what Hermione was saying.

"Get up it's time for breakfast," Ginny approached where Hermione was lying on the floor and held out her hand.

Hermione took it and stood up. Hermione whispered something to Ginny and they had a short secret conversation. Karmylle knew it was about Harry and her. She didn't mean to make him upset after the trial but she didn't want to tell him what she knew unless he could protect her mind. He yelled at her for suggesting that not everyone here was acting for his best. Karmylle sighed and sat in the chair after picking up the rest of the books.

"Come to breakfast with us Karmylle." Hermione said as she and Ginny neared the door.

Karmylle looked at Hermione and saw that she seriously wanted her to come. But one look at Ginny said that she wasn't welcomed with the little red head. Karmylle thought about it for a moment.

"Only if I can sit next to you, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Ginny scowled and glared a little at Karmylle but huffed and turned away and started down the stairs. She walked behind the two girls knowing that she wasn't wanted with one of them. As the two made it into the dining room she heard laughter and talking. She took a deep breath and followed the two in. The talk stopped, it was only the six children at the table today.

"Hello." Karmylle said and took a seat by Hermione that was luckily next to the twins.

"We never thought…" Began one twin.

"That we would see you…" stated the other.

"Out of your room…" said the first.

"Before school." They finished in unison.

Karmylle smiled and began eating some of the food put before her. All but one person went back to eating. Karmylle looked up to see bright emerald eyes piercing into her. 'Please Harry listen to me.' She thought as their eyes were locked onto one another. Shock went through his eyes and he broke the contact. But he didn't leave the room he finished eating. Mrs. Weasley came into the room with Sirius in tow.

"Ok today we have to clear out some of the rooms of pixies. Also Mr. Black here has volunteered to help you guys." Mrs. Weasley smiled at everyone her eyes landed on Karmylle; she didn't say anything but it looked as if she glared at her. Karmylle took a bite of her eggs and smiled back.

Sirius saw Karmylle sitting at the table. "Feeling better?" He asked but it those two words seem to have something hidden behind them.

"Yea, Hermione helped me out a bit last night." She said and noticed the looks some of the boys had given Hermione. Karmylle narrowed her eyes at this bit of information.

Karmylle hoped Hermione would be ok. She didn't want to get in between the 'golden trio.' But she knew it would happen especially with Ron's loud mouth and his inability to think before he spoke. Once everyone was done with breakfast the group followed Mrs. Weasley and Sirius up to the room that had to be 'cleansed'. Mrs. Weasley show them step by step on how to stun the pixie's and then threw it in a bag and told them they should be frozen for a while so the bag was fine to place them. Fred and George shared a secret smile between them when their mother asked everyone if they understood what was to be done.

The occupants in the room worked in silence with the occasional whispering of the twins and sometimes Sirius. Hermione tried to talk to Harry, Ginny and Ron a few times met with glares or them moving away from her. There was also an occasional glance from Harry towards Karmylle was spotted out of Karmylle's eyes and she was sure a few others. Instead of talking to him she kept her mouth shut and worked in silence letting her thoughts run wild. When the sun was shining through the window Mrs. Weasley brought them sandwiches for lunch. She also took Sirius away for an impromptu Order meeting.

Karmylle noticed that there was not talking going on. Hermione looked often at Harry her mouth imitating a fish every so often. Ron was not subtle glaring at Hermione. Ginny was keeping he eyes focused on her food. The twins were whispering to each other. Snippets of their conversation broke through.

"What's wrong with ya'll?" Karmylle asked after she finished her first sandwich.

"Whatcha' mean?" One of the twins asked as both of their head snapped towards the silent group.

"Those three are bluntly ignoring Hermione. If is because she help me last night, I find this actions ridiculous!" Karmylle said getting a little upset at the other occupants.

"We are not!" Ginny stated defensively glaring at Karmylle.

"Since we came in here, anytime she tried to say anything; Ron would glare at her. You would pretend not to hear her and move away. Harry I don't know what he did." Karmylle said throwing her hands into the air.

"She. Helped. You!" Ron spat the words some food flying out of his mouth.

"It's called being mice Ronald." Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"She doesn't believe in what we do." Ginny added hastily.

Karmylle looked at her stunned. She had never said that she didn't believe in what they do. They didn't see that she was trying to help them. With Snape's private lessons with Harry, she knew that he was going to be emotionally drained. She wanted to work on him with it, and add Hermione and possibly Ron. They would be so much better for him than Snape. From what she had gained from some of the whispered conversations over the last two day; the days of those two working together were over. But she needed him to learn it. She felt her frustration rising.

The argument was still going on while she was collecting her thoughts. Hermione was defending her along with the twins. Ron and Ginny weren't having any of it. Harry was sitting there staring at Karmylle. Their eyes met, 'I'm trying to help you.' Karmylle thought looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Finally she heard "But she's a Gryffindor!" She looked up and saw it was one of the twins.

"That doesn't mean anything fella's." Karmylle replied softly.

All heads turned towards her. The twins looked at her in disbelief. Ginny and Ron wore the same expression of confusion. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and eyes wide, while Harry looked thoughtful.

"What!?" Ron shouted with food dangling out of his mouth.

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor." Karmylle stated calmly and picked up another sandwich.

Everyone sat in silence, mainly staring at Karmylle.

"You house does not determine who you are. You determine who you are. I mean all of you are loyal to one another and that's Hufflepuff trait." Everyone nodded their head. "Also the twins are very cunning, right?" The twins nodded and smiled. "That's a Slytherin trait." There were audible gasps. "See just because you are in one house doesn't mean you can't relate to the other houses. Your actions and decisions make you, you. Not the house you're in at Hogwarts."

"Let's go back to work." Harry stated after a few moments. He stood up and began to work. Slowly everyone followed suit.

As the room started to grow darker Sirius returned and announced that they were down for the evening and it was dinner time. He let the twins leave as soon as he announced dinner. As soon as they were clear from the room. Mrs. Weasley came in and also told them it was time for dinner and asked where the twins were. Sirius told her that they would be down in a little bit. They all went to clean up to go eat. Harry pulled Karmylle aside and asked if they could speak in her room after dinner. She nodded her head happy that they were finally going to talk.

Dinner was just like every other night. People from the order were there. Tonight she noticed that Remus stayed for dinner, Sirius and he were in a deep whispered discussion. Karmylle didn't partake in any conversations. She wanted to know what Harry really wanted to talk about. She really hoped that if he won't learn Occulemency with Snape; he would help her with it and they would all try to learn it. Then she could tell them some things. She sighed as she pushed her food around the plate.

As dinner was winding down, Harry and Karmylle was asked to stay after. Everyone but the two teenagers and Remus and Sirius were left in the kitchen.

"Now what is going on between you two?" Sirius asked once everyone had left.

"Is anyone else listening in or going to know about this conversation?" Karmylle asked glancing around the room.

Remus looked at Sirius and cast some spells around the room. "Yes."

Karmylle looked over towards Harry waiting on his reaction.

Harry looked over at her and said, "We have some differences and I am not used to them."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other not believing what Harry said. They both looked expectantly at Karmylle. She was looking at Harry wondering what game he was playing at.

'I think that not everyone is here as Harry's best interest at heart. I also believe that he stopped being a child a long time ago and deserves to know everything. I don't like Dumbledore and I want Harry to learn Occulemency so I can tell him everything and no one can stop me.' That's what she wanted to say so badly.

"I am an American." Karmylle said looking away.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other once more. "We want to tell you everything Harry, we do. But Dumbledore…" Sirius began.

"Is stupid and doesn't know what he's talking about." Karmylle said suddenly.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Karmylle sighed and leaned back into her seat. "I think that he isn't that great. Everyone makes mistakes." She finally finished with.

She stood up ready to leave the room she really didn't want to be here right now.

"We agree you." Remus said quietly.

Karmylle looked at him confused for a moment. "We really want to tell Harry everything,"

"What if what Albus says is true?" Finished Sirius.

"That's why he should learn Occulemency." Karmylle stated with a firm tone.

"It's true?" Sirius asked looking at Karmylle with a grim expression.

"Sadly," Karmylle said hanging her head.

Harry was looking between everyone, not knowing what was going on. "How do you know?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid that's a secret that I have to keep." Karmylle said crossing her arms.

Both Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Harry," began Sirius. "You are just going to have to trust us, and her." He said pointing to Karmylle. "She knows, no we don't know how. But you're gonna have to trust us on this one bud."

Remus nodded in agreement, "Plus you need to try and do the Occulemency. Pretty sure there are some books on it. Maybe the library has one and maybe Karmylle does as well. Hermione is brilliant and might be able to help. But Harry," Remus came and knelt by Harry. "You need to be careful this year. Something's are changing and there is a possible chance they are targeting you."

There was a knock on the door. That ended the discussion. Remus lowered the spells and Snape entered the room.

"What is going on here? Not divulging any secrets to the 'chosen one' are we?" Snape said gliding into the room.

Sirius glared and bared his teeth at him. Snape barely even acknowledge him. Remus was the one that spoke up.

"No, Harry and Karmylle have been having problems recently. From what Arthur told us we thought we would get to the bottom of it."

Snape barley nodded his head. Karmylle started heading out of the room. "And where do you think you are going?" Snape asked in his slimy voice.

"My room." Karmylle said unsure what was going on.

Snape sneered at her and then at Harry. "As much as I enjoy spending time with Potter; Dumbledore would like me to teach you tonight. Go grab your book and meet me back here in 2 minutes. Harry you can leave."

Harry rushed to leave behind Karmylle, "Tomorrow." Harry said as they departed from the stairs careful not to wake Sirius mum.

Karmylle came back downstairs with her book in her hand. Plus a couple of her potions book, as well. She came into the dining room; Snape was pacing back and forth.

"I see you are not a complete dunderhead. Read the current potions book as I examine your assignment." Snape sneered at her as she handed it over.

Karmylle went over to the table and started reading the book. She had a pen in her pocket and started jotting some notes down. Snape saw what she was doing and watched her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked abruptly.

"I was jotting down some notes about some things that I have read from the other books and from what I have been told."

"Told by whom?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"The twins, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and sometimes Dumbledore would off-handily comment on an herb or what something does."

Snape grabbed the book and began looking it over. His eyebrows rose on some of the pages, he also seemed to jot some things down as well. Suddenly he grabbed his arm and put the book down.

"That's it for tonight." His cloaked swished behind him as he left the room.

Karmylle looked after him deep in thought. He was helping a Gryffindor, why? She grabbed her things and went back to her room. There was a note on her bed from Hermione telling her thanks. She was pretty happy that some good came out of today.

A/N: Sorry about the long update time. Some unforeseen stuff had happened and my family came first. So I was taking care of that stuff before this. It still isn't all the way solved but it's just enough! Well I hope this one is good. The next one is the train ride and meeting Draco once again… wonder what was gonna ensure. GOOD READ! Leave Reviews I really do enjoy them and the last one I got kept me on my toes. Knut25282 Thanks for the great conversation and review.


End file.
